


that same elation

by onceuponamoon



Series: abo jt/ebs [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Nursing, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, So many babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: After a few minutes, where John hadn’t even realized he’d allowed his eyes to close, he senses Jordan nearing them beneath the shaded porch, smelling of grass and sweat over the happy-sweet tinge of apples and juniper.





	that same elation

**Author's Note:**

> paige wanted babies. i live to serve.

**June 2027**

Matty isn’t actually named after Barzal, just a cousin on John’s paternal side of the family, but no one would ever believe it with the way he and Addie chase Barzy through the yard with Jordan right on their heels. Nico’s quieter, content to sit with Anders and his wife, watching their tiny omega with his wide blue eyes. John can’t hear it from here, but he’s pretty sure Nico’s purring.

Halina makes a disgruntled noise and slaps her fists at John’s chest, knocking the bow out of Hania’s hair as her fingers get tangled. 

“Hush, sweet girl,” he says, pressing a kiss to her wispy hair, “You’re fine.” 

They don’t really nurse much anymore -- and it’s not like John ever produced much to begin with -- but when they’re anxious, it doesn’t hurt to give them a little extra soothing. Halina’s happy to keep sitting on John’s knee, leaning against his chest, but would probably be happier if he were purring -- so he does. The noise, the feeling must be enough to rouse the sleeping babies in his belly, too, because they kick and stretch and then settle, nestled up together in a tangle of limbs.

After a few minutes, where John hadn’t even realized he’d allowed his eyes to close, he senses Jordan nearing them beneath the shaded porch, smelling of grass and sweat over the happy-sweet tinge of apples and juniper. Wordlessly, he tilts his chin up to request a kiss.

Jordan obliges.

“Hi, my love. How’re ya feeling?” Jordan asks, sitting next to him on the cushioned wicker loveseat. He reaches between the dozing twins, rubs at John’s rounded belly.

John exhales noisily. “They didn’t like the fish,” he admits. “But I finished off the peppers and onions from the kebabs. Sorry.”

Jordan grins, shaking his head as though he could never be mad at John, especially not for something as important as feeding their growing babies. He leans into John’s side, pets at Hania’s chubby cheek.

Noise flares up from across the yard; Jack, Zeeker’s boy, has joined the game of chase.

John eyes Jordan, the way his chest puffs up as he grins, clearly so happy to be providing for his family and their friends; John rolls his eyes, but leans into him.

“You remember our first time together?” Jordan asks.

“You mean when you told me you wanted to keep me pregnant for ten years?” John teases, quirking an eyebrow. “Yeah,” he says, looking down at his belly and the sleeping one-year-olds he’s holding in his arms. “I think I do.”

Jordan rolls his eyes, cheeks pinkening even after all these years. “Right before that last round, when you woke me up begging -- _begging_ me for my knot,” he says, talking over John’s protests that he wasn’t actually begging, just...asking. Insistently. “You woke me up from a dream and it was --” He waves a hand, encompassing the yard full of their family and friends and friends’ families. “Pretty much exactly this.”

“Mm,” John hums, letting his head loll back onto Jordan’s shoulder. “Was the Cup there too?”

“Nah,” Jordan admits. “Just me and you and the kids.”

John watches Nico finally join in on the game, and then finally lets his eyes fall back to the busier part of the yard where the Cup sits, gleaming in the sunshine, huge and beautiful and _theirs_ while everyone takes turns taking pictures with it. 

John’s already had his time. He’d won it and held it and raised it over his head, kissing it as tradition dictates, but...that’s exactly the way he’d felt the first time he’d held Matias, Adela, and Nico. Then again with Halina and Hania. And it’s pretty much a guarantee that he’ll feel that same elation again when he gets to meet the three that are still growing inside of him.

The only difference is that they get to _stay_ his. His and Jordan’s, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> still in the [sin bin](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com) if you wanna prompt me


End file.
